Shuggazoom A High School
by Cartoongirl42
Summary: Going to a new school isn't all that bad...but then again... if you're going to a school that many would call the students there animals, then ya...things will get pretty wild around here! Rated T for violence? Who knows...just being safe!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: **It's been a very long time since last updated! Wow! Alright this is kinda my second story here in fan fiction and well I was thinking about this story for about quite sometime and I wanted people to enjoy something that has be killing me for weeks or months fore say ... until I got the nerve to start writing again (sigh) and sadly my OCs from my last story wont be in this story.

**Disclaimer: **Cartoongirl42 does not own anything of SRMTHFG! So please no sue and thank you.

* * *

Summary: A school with special students with special abilities! What could possibly go wrong? (Hears an explosion in the background) Uh oh…

"talking"

'_thoughts'_

"_sounds"_

REMINDER: (hyper force only! More to come soon…I hope)

Chiro- age 14- 9th grade

Antauri- age 16- 11th grade

Nova- age 15- 10th grade

Sprx- age 15 ½- 10th grade

Otto- age 15- 10th grade

Gibson- age 16- 11th grade

Jinmay- age 14- 9th grade

* * *

**Shuggazoom A. High**

Chapter 1:

"_Beep…Beep_"

"Ugh…"

A pale hand comes out of the covers and pushes the OFF button and a voice mutters, "Five more minutes…" and her hand falls limply to the side of the bed.

One hour and thirty minutes later.…

There was a knock at the bedroom door and a woman's voice said, "Nova, wake up! You're going to be late for school!" and then footsteps started fading away from the door.

The light pink covers of the bed were uncovered and revealed a girl with long sunny yellow hair. She rubbed her sleepy but wonderful bubblegum pink eyes and yawns.

"Mom, what are you talking about? It's only…" She looks over at the digital clock, "seven thirty. School doesn't open until…" Her eyes widen and she shrieked, "SEVEN THIRTY!"

Nova starts throwing the covers in panic and tries getting off the bed only to fall off with an "Ow!" but quickly recovers, muttering, "stupid alarm clock" and "I'm so late". She runs to her closet and starts looking through it.

"Ahh! What am I suppose to wear! I should have gotten everything ready since yesterday!" she said as she started throwing random clothes out the closet.

"AH HA!" she cheered.

She came out of the closet, dressed in a yellow shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers.

"Now time to go to school!" Nova said and ran out the door. Few second later she came back saying a "oops" and "backpack" when she grabbed her bag.

On the road

It's the beginning of October, where Fall is starting to show around the neighborhood. Nova and her mom were in the car on their way to school. "Isn't this wonderful, Nova? You're going to a new school!" said Mom when they reach the stop sign and went on.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." replied Nova, she shifted herself to look out side the passenger window.

Her mom looked over her and then back on the road, "Nova…" she said, "you don't have to be sad about moving to different places; it's not that bad."

Nova sighed, "I still think it's messed up that Dad has to change jobs and everything but why HERE! In this city?"

Her mom shrugged, "Why? Well probably your father was concerned about you trying to be more social." she smiled looking over at Nova, "Now before we arrive at your new school, give a guess on how your first day is going to be like."

"Hmm…I think that I would be the loner, bump into some mean kids, and maybe humiliate myself in front of some cool kids." She said, "What do you think?"

Mom laughed nervously, "Nova dear, um I would like to hear some POSITIVE thinking in that head of yours." she said, turning right on the road.

"Ugh fine. Uh let's see…I might talk to someone, don't get lost in the school, and probably survive the first day." said Nova

"That's the spirit…kinda." her mom sighed, "What every happened to our little Novie? The one that was always eager to see what school would be like and how will she meet her new little friends?"

"Come on mom! I'm not little no more, things have changed and I have changed, too." she said, looking out the window.

"Well I hope someone changes you back." Mom said under her breath.

Five minutes of complete silence, Nova's mom drove in the school drive way.

"Here we are, Nova!" she said turning off the engine, "what do you think?"

Nova looked out the window in awe. The school was BIG! There was a brick wall with an open black gate with a symbol of S in the left and the H in the right and what looked like a upside-down V in the middle, where when they close it, the SH are in the center together. Beyond the gates was a wide three story building that must be where they held the classrooms. On the brick wall was a sign that said: SHUGGAZOOM A. HIGH SCHOOL.

"Mom? Are you sure this isn't an academy?" Nova said, still looking at the school.

"Hmm yup! There's the sign alright! Now Nova do you want me to take you to the office and get your schedule?"

Nova snapped out of her wonders and turned to her mom, "No mom that's alright" she unbuckles her seatbelt and got out of the car with her backpack on her left hand.

"Are you sure? You could get lost." said Nova's mom in a worried voice.

"Come on, mom, I'm fifteen already. I can handle it." she said looking through the open window at her mom, "If something bad happens I call ya okay?"

Her mom sighed, "Oh ok then but remember I'm going to come pick you up right after school got that?"

"Yeah ok, you be careful getting back home, bye."

"Goodbye Novie." her mom said before she turn the engine back on and drove away.

"It's Nova!" she shouted after her but she knows that her mom would ignore it or didn't heard at all.

"Ok Nova! Time for Oh-So-Wonderful-Day of school." she said, making her way in through the gates.

In school

Nova stepped into a very normal looking office. _'hmm nothing bad around here.'_ she thought. She goes to the counter where a lady, who look like in her late thirties had short grayish hair, long sleeved purple shirt, black pants and with black heels was typing in a computer, who ,unfortunately, hadn't notice Nova coming in.

Nova coughs to get her attention.

Nothing.

Twice.

Nada.

Third.

Zilch.

Nova sighed and tried talking instead, "Um hello?"

The woman on the computer looked up. _'Finally!' _"Hello, May I help you?" the lady asked.

"Y-yes…" Nova said nervously, "I would like to get my schedule please. I'm n-new here."

"Ah yes I heard about a new student coming but I never thought it was going to a sweetheart like you. Is your name um Nova?"

She nodded.

The lady smiled kindly at Nova and started typing in the computer, "I'm going to print you're schedule just a sec ok."

"um ok." she said. _''This lady is really nice I guess.' _Nova thought.

A paper started coming out of the printer and the lady picked it up and handed it to Nova. "Here you go and if you need help just come back and ask."

"Thank you Miss uh…"

"You can call me Lady Ella." said the woman

"Ok Lady Ella thanks!"

Nova waved goodbye and left the office, she was walking in the hallway.

'_Alright! Now let's see what kind of classes do I have this year.'_

Nova looked at her schedule and it said:

1. Psychology -Mr. Wells- B35

2. Math- Mr. Band -B22

3. P.E. - Mr. Acibado- Gym

4. History- Ms. Bay- A6

5. Homeroom- Mrs. Jelly- C45

Lunch-

7. English- Mrs. Jelly- C45

8. Drama- Ms. Jewel-A9

(A/N: These teachers don't exist, if they do then I don't know them!)

"Well, at least it isn't bad I guess." She said, heading toward her first class. Nova walked down the hall, there's a class on each side and lockers that are big enough to put someone in there.

The sunny hair girl went to her first class. She went up the stairs and looked down the hallway.

'_The hallway looks just the same as the first floor!'_ thought Nova, _'how am I going to get to the second class without begin late?'_

She walked down the right end but it turned out that the numbers were going lower. She let out a sigh before turning around and found her class a few doors away.

"Alright!" she whispered to herself, "All I have to do is get in class, talk to some people and keep this up till the end of the day without making a fool out of myself!"

She took a deep breathe and knocked.

The door opened; there were rows of six science desks on each side, each with about five students sitting on each table. A teacher with black combed hair was at the board, he was wearing a white shirt with a tie and kaki pants with black dress shoes.

He turned around and saw Nova.

"Welcome!" he said in a happy voice, "You must be the new student that the office informed me about!"

He walked over to the girl, "May I see your schedule?"

She handed her the schedule and he looked at it, "Why! You have the same schedule as Rosie!"

He pointed to a girl with slick dark brown hair, a white dress shirt with a skull patch on the left chest and short black skirt and black converses.

The girl was smiling but everyone around her just looked at Nova with an uncomfortable look and probably some of them shot glares at her..

"Rosie, would you mind if you can have," looks at schedule, "Nova as a partner for a while?" said Mr. Wells.

"Sure thing!" said Rosie, sounding all cheerful.

"Oh and would you like to introduce yourself to the class, Nova?" the teacher asked.

"Uh ok!" the girl turned towards the class and introduced herself, "My name is Nova and I came from a different town a bit far from Shuggazoom city. It'll be nice to meet you guys and all… so that's it."

"Does anyone have questions for Nova?" said Mr. Wells.

A boy with spiky brown hair, wearing a white t-shirt with a black jacket over it, with a patch of a bone on the left side of his chest; raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"Which one are you?" he said, sounding annoyed.

"What?"

" What ani-"

"David! You know we can't ask that! It's rude!" said Mr. Wells.

"But I was just wondering" replied David, rolling his eyes as to ignore a lecture.

"You just have to see it for yourself then! But not now!" the teacher said sternly.

David just laid back against his chair, "Fine." He scratched the side of his head, but since he has a bit of some long hair, he was probably scratching his ear.

"Sorry about that Nova, they're not use to seeing new students here after a while."

He turned back to the class and spotted an empty chair in the middle row near the window."Why don't you sit there?"

The teacher pointed a empty seat next to a boy with slightly spiky blue hair, who had his face buried inside a book.

Nova nodded.

"Okay! Back to our lesson!" said Mr. Wells, after the new girl was seated.

"Hi, name's Nova."

The boy took his face out of the book, revealing dark blue eyes behind a thin rim pair of glasses.

"Hello, mine's Hal Gibson but just call me Gibson, it better." He said in a close British accent.

He was wearing a blue sweater with a zipper in front, a black stripe on each side and there was a symbol of what look like a monkey with an antenna out of it.

"Nice too meet you." She said, "Uh how is the school here?"

Gibson stood quiet before answering, "It's quite unique actually."

"Oh… that's nice, I guess."

After writing a few notes, Gibson asked, "So what group are you in?"

Nova looked at him, confused, "What do you mean?"

Gibson was about to say something but the school bell interrupted him.

"Okay everybody! See you guys Wednesday!" Mr. Wells said cheerfully.

"Today IS Wednesday!" shouted a couple of students.

"Well see ya tomorrow then!"

Gibson started putting his book in his bag, "See you around, I have to go bye." He made his way out the door.

Nova tried calling him, "Wait, what do you mean about-"

"Nova, come here!" called Mr. Wells.

Nova sighed, grabbed her backpack and walked up to his desk.

"Yes sir?"

"I would like it if you walked with Rosie to the next class."

"Um…ok."

Nova turned around and saw Rosie at the door, waiting.

"Rosie, please escort her to the next class."

"Sure thing Mr. Wells" she smiled.

When they left, they started walking down the hall.

"Um thanks for showing me to class Rosie."

Rosie turned around, she wasn't smiling anymore.

"What- what's wrong?" asked Nova, worried on what she said got her upset.

"Just because I'm showing you to your classes doesn't mean we're going to become friends ok!" Rosie hisses, "I know you're a new girl and all that but if you don't stay out of my way, you'll be done for!"

Nova gulped, _'what's with her?'_ she thought.

"Uh ok? Sorry I asked."

Rosie glared and smirked, "Also just to inform you, go find yourself a little group to be in, since there aren't many good things that happen to one when they're alone. "

Rosie continued walking, Nova following, silent in her thoughts, not even knowing what the girl in front of her has in store.

They both arrived in the class on time, Mr. Band had short cut blonde hair, a Hawaiian color t-shirt which showed some of his chubbiness, with black pants and white sneakers.

After telling Nova to go take a seat, she stood quiet the entire class, thinking over what just got Rosie so upset and trying to understand the math problems on the board that was about two lessons ahead from her last school.

After class was over, Rosie was showing a fake smile to the teacher before she left out the class with Nova.

"So is there a reason for you to treat me like someone you know?" Nova asked, "I haven't seen you before and I think you're just mad at me for no reason at all."

As they were both walking down the stairs, Rosie replied, "Because everyone will be having they're eyes on you now that you're the new student around here!"

Nova looked wide-eyed, "Were you the last new student here?"

Rosie shook her head no, "But the last girl got on my nerves so much! She ended up having a lot of people liking her better than me since she's so nice and cheerful! I did something to her that made her keep a little bit quieter then usual." She sighed, a sinister smile creeping on her face, "Oh but she'll recover soon, but if she does…" she trailed off.

They arrived at the gym; Rosie left Nova without saying another word to the lockers. Nova went to the coach and shows him the schedule.

"Well Nova, go ahead and sit at the benches, you can start tomorrow, just watch for today."

Nova was seated on the benches when the students finally arrived. The P.E. uniform was a purple t-shirt with black shorts. Something about the students, however, looked different.

"Okay everybody! All of you wimps go and jog around this court 5 times!" shouted Mr. Acibado.

Everybody started running around. Nova noticed that some students were really fast and others were just taking their time.

"Wow…this must be alright." She said, lying back on the benches.

After some time the coach blew his whistle and everyone went to different places to exercise.

As she was seeing the students do regular exercising routines, she notice something slightly off. She saw a boy, with light brown hair and dark skin, who was playing basketball with the others, literally jumped from the middle of the court to the basket. Nova stood up quickly with shock,

'_What the heck did he just do?' _She thought.

"Boris! How many times do I have to tell you NO CHEATING!" shout Mr. Acibado.

The boy let go of the basket he was clinging to and ran over to the teacher, "Jeez coach! Lighten up! It's not a real shoot since we're not in practice." Boris put in a "sorry."

The coach sighed, "If you weren't in the team, I would have sent you to the dean. Now if I see you doing that stunt again, you are. You know you have to save energy for the event in the next month or so!"

"Yes sir!" said the boy before running back to his group of friends.

Nova didn't understand what happened in the GYM, nobody could possibly jump that high from half of the court. Plus everybody didn't looked like they saw anything. She looked at the students closely and noticed two students there. One was a boy with fair skin and black jet hair, and the girl with him had pink hair in pig tails. They were by the pull up- flip bars, where the boy was trying to get on, and the girl was sitting on the one next to it. Nova couldn't hear what they were saying but they seemed nice. She looked somewhere else and saw Rosie talking to a girl with strangely grey skin with black hair but she was wearing the P.E. clothes so it was hard to tell what kind of girl is she, but as she looked at them, she noticed Rosie pointing at Nova, then she saw the other girl look at her. Nova looked away, acting as if she wasn't doing anything. '_Were they talking about me?' _she thought to herself. She looks back but they weren't there and then the bell rang, everybody going towards the locker rooms. She grabbed her stuff and walked to the lockers, waiting at the entrance.

After what seemed like five minutes, Rosie finally came out. She just brushed passed Nova and started walking towards class. The new girl has nothing better to do but follow.

When they went back to the building, they finally arrived to the third floor, which was called the 'C' floor. They entered the class and Rosie took a sit but Nova was left standing until the teacher notice her. The teacher, Ms. Bay, was dark skin with her brown hair tied up into a bun; she wore a silver silky dress with flips flops to match. Ms. Bay told her to sit down at the third row of the class next to a girl with white hair and wearing a white dress, with a small swan shape patch on her left chest, with the same color flip flops.

When Nova took her seat, the girl next to her smiled and said, "Hi. My name is Genesis. What's yours?"

Her voice sounded very polite, it sounded like she was an adult. Nova was surprised.

"My name is Nova. Nice meeting you."

Genesis looked at her clothes up and down and asked, "So you haven't found a group yet huh?"

Nova looked at the girl, "What's that exactly?"

Genesis looked at her and replied, "Hmm looks like someone is trying to hide something that is completely in front of you." she smirked, "but no worries! I'll tell you all about that after class…because we in class and all."

* * *

**Me: **I did a lot of research before making most of this story and I thought, wouldn't it be cool if this school wasn't NORMAL? Or would it be cool to make it a school thing! Well I have seen other school stories of SRMTHFG but never one with powers! So yeah, that what happens when you see a lot of animals and superheroes all at the same time.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me:** hello! It's me again! GOSH! I FORGOTTEN HOW GOOD REVIEWS FELT! Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! Just like my ani…whoops! Almost spoiled it! Lol I was just in the internet neighborhood and decided to drop this little chapter off so you readers could read it. OH I'M SO EXCITED! …You know…these little chats are getting lonely without my little Ocs…(sigh) I might as well let them come back I suppose.

**Disclaimer:** Is there anyway you could change your mind before you let them come back?

**Me: **Maybe…but not now! More in the future! Now disclaimer!

**Disclaimer:** Cartoongirl42 doesn't own the SRMTHFG but only her characters and groups!

**Me:** Yay! Now lets go!

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

The bell rang. Everybody was getting out of class and heading in the hallway of stampeding teenagers. Nova was walking beside Genesis, apparently they both had the same homeroom together. When Nova left the class, she saw Rosie walking the opposite direction where their class should be.

"Hey? Where is Rosie heading off to?" asked Nova.

"She goes to her meeting with the Skull group. It's better is you just stay away from those creeps! They are nothing but trouble." Genesis responded.

"Speaking about 'groups', what is it?" the sunny hair girl said, "It it like smarts? Or talent?"

Her friend moved her white hair behind her ear, "Well actually, you're pretty close. This school is based on students who are different from those in Shuggazoom. We here are known as the school of freaks because of our traits."

They stopped in front of the classroom. "What do you mean traits?" Nova asked, narrowing her bubble gum pink eyes.

Genesis sighed and said, "Hmm how do I explain it to you more easier?" she opened the classroom.

Inside the class, were some students sitting in their desk while others were just chatting and standing up. Nova saw a boy with goggles on top of his head that was completely covered with green hair, he was also wearing a green shirt with stripes down the sides and black fingerless gloves with matching green stripes and blue jeans. He looked pretty busy with the papers in his hands that look something close to workshop. Genesis walked over a small group of kids that looked strangely different. There were two boys and a girl there. One of the boys was David. Nova recognized him from earlier, he was in her first class that asked her the questions. The other boy had light skin color and light brown hair, he was wearing a jersey with S.A.H. on it but on the left side a small patch had a picture of some sort of kangaroo ears. The girl with them had curly black hair that was sort of fluffy but it suited her, her clothes were a purple shirt with black jeans and black dress shoes. Nova saw that the girl had the same patch as David's bone patch.

"And then I told that mangy birdie to get out of my lockers way or I'll pounce ya in them clouds where they belong!" said the boy in the red jersey in a Australian accent. He and the girl laughed, David on the other hand just rolled his eyes.

"Hey you guys, what are you up to?" asked Genesis, getting in the group.

"Oh you just missed it Genesis! I was just tell them that…" he stopped when he saw Nova, "Hey it's the new kiddy that everyone's talking about? What's your name mate?" he asked her.

"Nova." she said.

"Well nice meeting ya Nova! Name's Joey, Put it there!" he gave her his hand to shake, which she did.

"Now for the intro! This here is Mary."

Mary smiled and said "Hi!"

"And David."

David just looked at her for a bit and turn his head away.

"Ah don't be grumpy with her! She's new here!" said Mary, patting David's shoulder.

David's eyes narrowed, "Please. Stop."

Mary pulls away, laughing nervously.

Genesis rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, "Joey, why don't you just introduce her to the whole class while you're at it."

"Great idea mate!" he said, before counting his fingers at names but he said it so fast it sounded like this:

"There'sFeather,Josh,Franny,Bob,Otto,Wilson,George,Sprx,Alfredo,UncleJay,MickeyMouse,Green,Blue,Superman,Batman,Oreo,ChipsAhoy,andStacy." Joey finished, sounding proud of all the names he just said. There was a long silence before Genesis said, "You have no idea what you just said do you?"

"Not a clue." he said still smiling.

Nova was holding back a laugh before asking, "Were any of those names people you know? Or were they just random."

"Well little girly, If I think about it some were people names I know, three that are in this class and others with on the outside of this class. Like Otto for instants," he points at the green hair boy, " he always making new gadgets every now and then but they work very good, despite the fact that he isn't that smart on subjects. Sprx on the other hand," points at a boy at the back of the class, laying back sleeping, "I have a mighty rough feeling that he will join the Skull group anytime soon."

'_That's probably bad, isn't it?' _she thought.

Nova shook her head and narrowed her eyes in annoyance before saying, "Before we continue with all this, can you explain it to the groups?"

Genesis said, " Oh right! Mary can you explain about what this school is basically based on?"

Mary nodded.

"Ok Nova! Our school is different from all the others that you went before but by different I mean completely different!"

"Like how?"

"Our school is called Shuggazoom A. High, but we called it Shuggazoom High for short Which it's confusing for some." Mary stood beside Nova and asked, "Can you guess what the A. stand for?"

Nova thought for a moment before shaking her head no.

"A. stands for Animal." she smiled.

Nova was confused, " Why is it name after animal? I don't see any here. What are you talking about? Is this a joke?"

Joey put his hands up defensively, walking up to her, "I would demonstrate to you that we not lying mate but I can't since we're inside class."

"Where's Stacy? Shouldn't she have been here by now?" said Mary, "She'll make a good example."

Suddenly the door opens and there stood a girl with brown hair with red tips, pale skin, white shirt, red skirt, and black dress shoes, she was panting hard.

"Well at least she came." said Genesis, "Stacy, come over here! We were just talking about you! What happened?"

Stacy came over and after a few deep breaths she calmed down.

"I heard there was a new student here at school so I wanted to come here to welcome her but my last class got in trouble and were kept in a little longer." Stacy looked at around the room, "Is she here yet?"

Nova saw something strange about the girl, she has something on top of her head but Stacy kept on moving too much to know what it was.

David rolled his eyes before grabbing Stacy by the shoulders and turning her around to come face to face with Nova.

"Oh its that new girl….IT'S THE NEW GIRL! Ah!" Stacy ran behind David and peeked from his back.

Nova looked at Genesis, who just shrugged and said, "You'll get use to it, maybe."

'_Might as well introduce myself._' thought the sunny hair girl.

"Hi, name's Nova." she said.

Stacy step out from behind David and said, "Oh you're nice! My name is Stacy!"

Nova finally noticed what was on top of the girl's head: cat ears!

Her eyes got wide and shouted, "You have cat ears!"

Stacy was about to say something but Mary said, "Stacy shush. Nova listen. This girl here in front of you is an example of how our school is! For example, see the symbol on each of our shirts? Stacy have cat eyes on her shirt, which means she's part of the cat group, plus the ears and the tail is a dead give away when she goes outside of school."

Nova looked at Stacy and saw her ears again and a tail behind her.

"I can't help it! I just can't hide them like you guys can."

"Continuing, Genesis is part of the swan group. Joey is part of the kangaroo group. Also David and I are part of the dog group."

Nova looked at Otto and Sprx, "What about those guys? Are they animal kids too?"

"Oh they? They're known as the monkey boys! Though they don't look like one, they sure do act like it" said Joey.

"So the skull group is a bunch of dead animals?" Nova asked confusingly.

Genesis shook her head no, "Nope, they're just a bunch of no good doers that were selected by the dean."

Nova nodded, "Oh I see, so Sprx? he's one of the troublemakers, right?"

"Nope." said Stacy, "He's actually good but…" she bit her lip as if to say no more.

"But?" Nova insisted.

"But Rosie wants him to join." finished Mary.

"Since she declared him as her property." said Genesis.

"So why doesn't he join them?" Nova asked.

"Because he already has a group." said David, sounding bored, "and that girl is really bad news." He looked at Stacy and then at Nova, "I suggest you stay away from her or anybody she hangs out with, just for your safety."

Nova was going to ask what'll Rosie will do but the teacher came in.

"Students get to your seats now." said Mrs. Jelly, putting her stuff on the table, "Just because you can talk in this class doesn't mean you can stay up before roll call."

"Well I guess it's time for us to go David!" Mary said, was about to grab his arm but missed.

David walked up to Stacy, "See you at lunch ok?"

Stacy tilted her head, a confused look on her face, "Of course! Where else would I go?"

"Just making sure." said David, smiling.

Mary grabbed his sleeve, dragging him out the door, "Let's go David! OUR teacher is going to get us detention."

Outside you could hear David saying in a annoyed tone, "Please. Let. Go!"

Stacy just twitched her cat-ears with a uncertain look on her face before the smile appeared on her face and sat down.

Genesis just rolled her eyes and followed her.

"See ya girly!" said Joey before going after his pals.

The only seats available were the ones next to Otto, who was on the second row on the left and Sprx, who was (sleeping) on the left in the back.

Nova decided to sit next to Otto.

'_Better not take any chances if Rosie comes.' _she thought, sitting next to the green haired boy. Up close he had soft green bushy hair and large green eyes, only the goggles were on top of his head.

Otto turned at the girl next to him when she sat down and said, "Hiya! My names Otto, what's yours?"

"uh Nova." she responded.

The boy grinned with a goofy smile, "Cool! Have you made friends so far? I like making friends! Wanna be friends?"

'_He sure seems happy.' _Nova thought.

"Alright."

"Awesome. So how's school going for ya so far?" he asked.

"It's kinda...strange." she answered truthfully.

"You'll get used to it. When you find some friends or maybe a good group, you'll be getting along in no time." said Otto; looking at his blueprints and adjusting them.

"So I heard you and Sprx are known as the monkey boys." Nova said, trying to start a different conversation.

Otto erased something on his papers, "Yep!"

"So what exactly makes you a monkey?" she asked curiously.

He turned to her and said, "My tail."

The poor new girl's eyes widen, "T-tail?" she looked behind his seat but saw nothing, "I don't see any."

Otto laughed, "When your in this school you could show the animal side of you off or keep it hidden. My buds and I all have the same animal type so it's cool."

"So your tail is hidden?" Nova asked confused.

"Ya-huh! If you get any type of reaction, that animal trait pops out! Like for me, my tail pops out when I have I idea!" he grinned.

"Oh, I kinda get it now." said the girl, letting the green haired boy back to his work.

'_WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE! I thought these type of things don't even existence but then here I am, surrounded by kids that are half ANIMALS! Oh why did I get myself in this freaking school anyway!' _Nova thought to herself.

She looked around the class and most of the students were talking to one another. She heard some whispered: "What kind of animal do you think she is?", "She's probably going to be something useless..." and "What group would take her in?"

She sighed. What would happen if the school find out she didn't have any animal abilities? Would she be kicked out? Or worst! Maybe they will somehow brain-wash her and tell her parents that she get hit in the head with a rock or something! Nova was getting nervous, her mind spinning around at any possibility that would happen if they find out the truth. She was starting to get cold sweat and if it was a cartoon: her eyes would have been swirling around.

Nova was starting to feel very nauseous all of a sudden.

"I think I'm gonna sick." and put her head down on the desk.

"Uh did you said something?" Otto asked, "Are you OK?"

Her response was,

"Ugh…"

The school bell rang for lunch. Nova stood up and grabbed her backpack. _'Where do I go now?' _she thought to herself.

"Hey Nova!" Otto said, putting his designs in his backpack.

"Yeah?"

"You wanna eat with us at our table?"

Nova's pink bubblegum eyes widen with confusion, "Uh you sure about that? Would they let me?"

Otto smiled, "Of course they would! They like making new friend too! Be right back though, I have to wake up Sprx."

"Okay." she said.

She saw Otto going to the back of the room, giving Joey a high five on the way, and arriving at Sprx desk.

He had his head face down with his arms covering his face. Otto put his hands on his head and started ruffling the boys hair.

"Wake up sleepy head!" he said, laughing.

"Otto, I was just sleeping for a bit!" yawned the boy, getting up.

When he got up, he looked different. He had spiky red hair, brown eyes that have a hint of red in them. He was wearing a red jacket vest with black stripes on each side of vest and under that open vest, he was wearing a black t-shirt with matching jeans. He also had matching fingerless gloves.

"Yeah right! You slept through the whole entire class! Come on! We're going to be late for lunch!" trying to pull Sprx out of his spot.

"Fine."

When the boys came closer, Nova probably saw why Rosie called him her property. He did look almost like a bad boy or more-or-less like a prankster.

Sprx saw Nova and walked up to her, "Well hello cutie!" he said.

Nova made in mind to kick his butt later, "Hello Sprxy!" she responded.

The red haired boy eyes widened, "How did you know my name?"

"Otto told me." Nova said, "I'm Nova, who came in while you were in you're small trip in Dreamland."

"She's going to eat lunch with us!" Otto popped in, "We're going to find a group for her."

The three of them headed out the door, out into the hallway where some students were already heading down stairs.

"So what are you? A bird? Reptile?" asked Sprx, looking at Nova at the corner of his eyes.

Nova bit her lip a little, "Well I'm not sure. I don't think I have one… I think my mom got me in this school by accident."

The two boys stared at Nova, their eyes wide as saucers.

After some silence passed and they were on the bottom floor, Otto broke the quietness by letting out a "Whoa!"

"Yeah." Sprx said, "I never heard of anyone entering this school without having an animal trait!"

Nova sighed, "I might as well tell my mom that she has to change me to a different school then."

"What!" Sprx exclaimed, " Why so soon? Couldn't you just stay here a couple of weeks or something incase you do have anything that might be a animal trait?"

"Yeah! This school doesn't get that much new kids and it'll be kinda messed up if you just left." Otto pointed out.

"Hmm fine but if I get called from the office, I'll kick both of your butts!" said Nova

The two monkey boys grinned.

When Nova got her lunch, she headed outside where it was sunny, she likes sunny days, and look for a place to sit.

While she was thinking where to go next, a hand gripped her shoulder, and then she heard, "Hey sexy. Did you got lost or are you going to have dessert with me?"

Nova turned around and saw that the voice was coming from a guy who was tall and had black spiky bangs over his face, he had a smile plastered on his face, revealing each tooth was pointed sharp. He was wearing a white shirt with dull gray jacket and a patch that looked like a wide open mouth of a alligator or crocodile.

"What did you say?" she glared at the guy.

He just smirked and said, "How about you and me go behind the building and share that lunch together, you know what I mean?"

Nova raised her hand forming it into a fist and when she was about to give this guy a blow in the face, someone grabbed her wrist in mid air.

The guy's face showed fear and nervousness, seeing the fact that Nova was inches away from giving him a weeks worth of coma.

Nova looked up to see Sprx right there, looking serious and pulled her next to him.

"Hey Gator! Stop teasing her and go for a walk will ya?" he sound annoyed.

Gator blinked and regained his posture, "Ugh alright, plus she didn't looked like my type anyway."

Just with that he left.

Sprx sighed with relief.

"Why didn't you let me punch him?"

"Hmm?" the red head boy said.

"Why didn't you let me punch him?" Nova repeated, "I could have hurt him! I know how to look after myself! So why didn't you let me give him something he deserves?"

Sprx rolled his eyes and grabbed her wrist, "Come on! The others are waiting."

Nova glared and yanked her arm away from him, "I'm not going until you tell me why wouldn't you let me break that guy's teeth out?"

Sprx laughed, "You're stubborn aren't you?"

"Just tell me!" she said.

He sighed, "The reason I didn't let you beat him was because it wouldn't do any good."

Nova folded her arms across her chest,

"So? What's that got to do with you?"

"I know it's got nothing to do with me but listen! If you try punching a real gator what will happen?"

"They'll attack?"

"Yeah and he's no exception! He's a man but that doesn't stop him from attacking you."

Nova looked surprised, "Even in front of all these people? Even others?"

"Yup!"

"But why would they?"

"Because…there's an animal in each of us."

After arriving to the lunch table, everyone was there. There was this boy with gray silver hair and dark purple eyes, and a purple jacket with black streaks on the side. He seemed very calm. Also there was the boy and girl that Nova saw in her Gym class and was surprised to see Gibson was here as well.

"We're finally here!" said Sprx in a happy tone, he went ahead and sat next to Gibson, "Can I have your pudding?"

"No."

"Come Nova! Sit next to me!" smiled Otto, patting the empty seat next to him.

"Ok." she said, making her way to her seat.

When she sat down, the boy with jet black hair said, "Hi Nova. My name is Chiro and this is Jinmay."

The girl waved a hi.

Chiro was wearing a red sweater with to orange stripes on each side and blue pants with black shoes. And Jinmay was wearing a green dress with a pink heart.

"You guys are one them huh?" Nova asked.

"Yup!" said Chiro, "I'm actually the leader."

Nova looked confused, "Why is that?"

"Because he decide to have a group that'll will help others in need, more in term like an alliance with other groups." Said the boy with the dark purple eyes.

"What's your name?" the girl asked.

"Name's Antauri, I'm more of second in command in this group." he nod his head at her.

"Why does this school need alliances?" Nova asked.

"Because nobody ever knows what's going to happen around here." Chiro said, "Since everybody has a animal ability and are mixed together, things could go wrong most of the time."

"Thank god, it's not a zoo place here, or else we have to be locked up." said Gibson.

"Hi Gibson! I've seen you in Mr. Wells class, why are you here? You know them?"

"Know them?" Gibson asked, "You haven't heard have you?"

"Heard what?"

"I'm Sprx older brother." he said in a annoyed tone.

"You are?" she was surprised.

Gibson nodded, "Unfortunately."

"Hey! I'm not happy having a serious guy for a brother either! Just be happy that I don't bother you during class!" Sprx put in.

"We don't have the same classes!" Gibson replied.

"See? Aren't you happy?" his brother questioned.

Gibson rolled his eyes and took a sip from his milk carton.

'_So much for brotherly love.' _Nova thought.

The bell rang and it was time to go to back to class. Turns out that she had the same homeroom teacher so she went back to that class. When she arrived the bell just rang, Nova hurryingly sat down where she was seating in homeroom but Otto wasn't on that class so there was an empty seat next to her. Ten minutes later he class room door opened and Nova saw Rosie entering with the same girl she was with in the Gym. The girl's skin look strangely bit grey but close to white and she had a black square like thing on her lip that look like a birthmark, her hair was black with red going from the forehead and back, and had low pigtails that was perfectly split in half with red and black and was wearing a black dress. Rosie whispered to the girl and they both went at the back to sit down. "Rosie and Vallina, you both came in late. Where is your tardy slip?" said Mrs. Jelly.

"Sorry miss but we were in a hurry and forgot it." said Rosie, innocently.

The teacher sighed, "Alright but next time don't forget it."

"We won't, Miss." said the girl called Vallina, almost sounding as if she hissed the word _miss._

The teacher nodded, "Alright, let's get started."

After the class finished, Nova was heading to drama class, not bothering to wait for Rosie, who was busy talking to Vallina in the back of the class.

When Nova arrived in class, there were a couple of students inside already but many of them were hanging out in the hallway, waiting for the other bell to ring, signaling that it's class time. Nova walk in and went straight for the teacher's desk on the other side of the room. Nova's new teacher, Miss Jewel, seemed to be in her twenties and had orange red hair. She was wearing a red shirt with blue jeans and a pair of white shoes. She was looking around here desk through piles of papers and shouted, "YES! I found it!" raising a booklet in her hand.

Nova coughed.

The teacher looked confused for a moment and turned her attention to Nova, "May I help you?" she asked, putting her booklet on top the desk.

"I'm Nova, I was assigned to be in your class. Here's my schedule."

Nova passed the paper to the teacher for her to see it. "Well since you're new to this school and all, have you ever been in a drama class?" Ms. Jewel questioned.

"Um actually no, but I think I can learn to be good in it." said Nova.

The teacher nodded, "Alright, good, now classes are about to start, so just sit near in front of the class, next to the desk with the red backpack." she pointed to the second row, where a red backpack was alone on a desk, unoccupied.

"Yes, ma'am."

Nova sat down and took her seat, putting her backpack beside her. She stood quiet for a while, looking at the posters on the wall. There were famous plays and stories, such as Romeo and Juliet, The Raven, The Tell-Tale Heart, Diary of Anne Frank, and Beowulf. She was looking at it for a little bit, until she felt someone watching her. She turned from the posters and looked to her left. Big brown red eyes were staring straight to her face.

"Wah!" Nova shrieked, falling off of her seat.

"Opps! Sorry!" said a voice so familiar, putting his hand out for assistance.

Nova took Sprx hand and stood up, dusted herself and sat down. She could hear some students laughing in the background.

"Thanks…um…why were you staring at me so close like that?" Nova asked, annoyed, "Did I had something in my face or something?"

Sprx shook his head no, "Nah! You just have pretty cute eyes…" he said, trailing off.

The girl shot him a look, "What?"

Sprx jumped and stuttered, "Oh! Um…what I just said was…um…have you heard…of….petite…mute mice? Uh yeah! Have you?"

Nova looked confused, "Uh…no?"

The prankster shrugged and sat down on the desk next to her with the backpack, "It's not really that cool, I suggest you to not look into it."

Nova nodded confusingly and mouth 'okay…' before she said, "Um what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to go to your class now?"

Sprx laughed and lifted the backpack that was on the desk, "I'm already in class."

Then the bell rang and everybody that were outside waiting came in for class. Surprisingly, Rosie came in and was headed towards where Sprx was sitting, only to stop on her tracks when she saw Nova sitting in her spot.

The girl went to the new student and whispered menacingly, "What are _you_ doing in _my_ seat?"

Nova was about to reply but then Ms. Jewel walked over.

"Is there a problem, Rosie?" asked the teacher.

Rosie stood straight up and said, " Nothing, Miss! It's just that this girl is sitting in my seat and that it was some kind of mistake-" but before she could finish her sentence, her teacher interrupted her.

"There wasn't any mistake here what-so-ever, Sweetie! Nova is going to sit closer in front of the class room so she could understand what goes on in this class, and Sprx will be help her if there's any trouble, right Sprx?"

The boy nodded, "Gladly!"

Rosie tilted her head to the side, " Then where am I going to sit?"

The teacher looked around and said, "You could sit in the back since there is only a few seats left there."

Rosie sighed, "Alright, Miss" but when she turned around, she gave Nova a glare before making her way to the back of the room.

"Okay children! It's been a while since we all have a new student attending S.A. High but we have work to do right now."

Many of the kids sighed while others . Jewel went over to her desk and grabbed a pile of paper, handing a small packet to each student.

"Since we already finished our play last week and done nothing for a while, I choose small bits of scripts from my favorite plays. Now your going to be paired up together as partners and this whole time you'll be rehearsing, until I can get permission to use the auditorium in the next week or so."

As she past by Sprx and Nova, she said, "Even though you're new to my class, Nova, I want you to feel right in as soon a possible, your partner will be Sprx, so here's your script!"

Both the kids got their script and read the title, hoping what they just read wasn't really true.

"Just You?" Nova asked, "What kind of title it that?"

Sprx flipped through the packet, "I don't know but I think it's some sort of love play."

He closed that packet and lean close to Nova, "Apparently, you're going to be my love interest in this play."

Nova was about to hit his head until the teacher step up in front of the class.

"Attention students!" said Ms. Jewel, "I want you all to start rehearsing in class and at home, I think it's much more preferable than watching some kiddy cartoon show about kids building strange inventions everyday or about a team of cybernetic monkeys saving the universe from an evil skeleton king of some sort."

Even though Sprx and Nova haven't seen cartoons for a while, they felt a small tinge of irritation, almost like they were insulted when they heard about the monkey show being mad fun of, though they don't know why.

After a while in class, the bell soon rang, announcing everybody that classes had just ended. Nova packed her things and walk out the door, Sprx following suit.

"Hey! Nova? You were doing good in the rehearsal!" the young teen said.

"Thanks! You weren't bad yourself!" the girl said.

They got out of the hallway and outside of the school, Nova stopped by the gate.

"Aren't you going walking?" Sprx asked.

Nova shook her head no, "Nope! I have to wait for my mom. She told me she's going to pick me up after school."

"Oh! Oh well! There's my bro! Gotta go! See ya tomorrow!" he said and waved bye.

"Bye!" Nova waved back.

Sprx left, accompanied by Gibson, who was reading a book in his hands.

After they disappeared, Nova leaned back on the gate and watched as the students went home.

"Hi Nova!" said a cheery voice.

Nova turned around and saw Stacy and David walking up to her.

"Hey guys! What are you two up too?"

"We're just waiting for David's mom to come pick us up! We're neighbors." Stacy smiled.

In the corner of her eye, Nova saw David smile a bit."So how was your first day here?" asked Stacy.

Nova respond, "I guess it was great. But somehow, this girl, Rosie, doesn't seem to like me. Any idea why?"

Stacy stop smiling and looked over at David.

David sigh and said, "Rosie isn't your average mean girl in high school. She had a group of troublemakers and a teacher that approves of her bad doing. She also has the habit of having an incredible rage of jealousy when it isn't her on the spotlight. Just either get out of her way or find a way to fight back, simple as that."

'_Beep Beep!'_

The teens turn around, seeing a white car parking near them.

"Come on David! Let's go!" said a small girl, about seven, from the passenger's window.

"Who's that?" Nova asked.

David growled, annoyed, "My kid sister."

"Hi Daisy!" said Stacy, grabbing hold of David's hand, "Come, let's go before she comes and starts dragging us! Bye Nova!"

"Bye Stacy! Bye David!" said Nova.

The boy nodded and the girl waved, before leaving Nova alone by the gate.

The girl was waiting by the gate for another five minutes until a familiar car pulled up near her.

"Hi sweetie!" said her mother.

"Hey mom." said Nova, getting in the car.

"How was school today?" said mom, driving away from the school.

"I think it was pretty nice. The school was big, I met many interesting people and the school is _completely_ different from the other ones I went." Nova said, giving her mom a hint on the word, 'completely'.

"Good, good! And you made some friends?" mom said, looking both ways before moving on.

Nova looked out the window, "A few, I guess. They all seem nice good people."

"Well, I hope this will at least be your permanent school! I don't want you to get kick out of school because of something silly, such as not having some sort of power like the other students have." said Nova's mom, laughing at her little joke.

Nova gulped, "Uh…yeah…"

She looked out the window but couldn't help but think of those words Sprx told her at lunch:

"…_there's an animal in each of us."_

_

* * *

_

**Me:** Ugh! Finished! Took me a while but yup! I finished this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Man! My room feels like an oven! GET ME OUT! AHH! Chapter Three coming soon! …maybe…! If I don't get burned by my oven room or flames...preferably my room! XD

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Me:** (sigh) I'm so tired! I just finished summer school and there's a couple of weeks before school starts again! SO MUCH FOR MY SUMMER! AHHH! I MISS SCHOOL BUT I DON'T WANNA GO BACK! WHY ME! I SHOULD HAVE POSTED THIS STORY ON JUNE! I'M SO NOT GONNA FINISH THIS BEFORE SCHOOL AT ALL!

**Cerena:** Well that what happens…

**Giselle:** …when you don't do your work!

**Me:** THE TWINS! (Hugs/strangles Cerena and Giselle) I MISS YOU GUYS SO MUCH!

**Cerena/Giselle:** CAN'T BREATHE!

**Me:**( lets go of the twins) It's been forever since I last wrote about you! When was it? Like a year ago?

**Cerena:** Yup!

**Me:** So what are you to doing here?

**Giselle:** We're here to be in the story!

Me: (sweat drop) hehe…uh…I'm afraid to tell this…really afraid…but this isn't going to be your story….

Cerena/Giselle: WHAT!

Me: (still laughing nervously) ha…ha…ha…DISCLAIMER!

**Disclaimer:** Oh great…those two are back….there goes my day… (sigh) CartoonGirl42 does not own SRMTHFG, only the plot, the characters, and these little monkeys that won't stop POKING ME!

**Cerena:** (poking from the right) WE MISSED YOU TOO!

**Giselle:** (poking from the left) YUP!

**Me:** (whispering) while they're distracted, go ahead and read my story! HURRY!

* * *

Chapter 3: 

"…_never ends! Oh oh, oh oh oh-oh! oh oh oh! Oh oh ooh oh oh! HEY! HIGH SCHOOL NEVER ENDS!"_

Nova glared at the radio and turned it off.

"I thought you like those type of songs!" said Nova's mom, taking Nova to her third week of school.

"Right now…I'm not in the mood for listen to songs at the moment." Said Nova, she looked out the window and sigh.

Her mom stopped the car and let Nova get out, "See you later, Novie!" and she drove off.

Nova ignored what her mother said and went inside the school. At the end of the last week, the principal, who apparently had a hoarse voice from age or a cold, announced through the intercom that the S.A.H. events will be ready for the following week and that all the classes will be put on hold.

She went to the cafeteria area where she mostly found the monkey group and sat down. Everybody was talking exciting about the upcoming event.

"I can't wait for it any longer! I'm going to beat all of your monkey butts!" said Sprx, putting a fist in the air.

"Well, as you completely forgot _again_ Sprx, you're in our group, so you won't be kicking any of our behinds." Said Gibson

"Humph! Whatever, Gibson!" Sprx replied, "At least everybody is going down!"

"Chiro! This is so cool! Our first event here! Isn't it amazing!" said Jinmay excitingly.

"Yeah! I can't believe we're finally allowed to be part of it! The last time we saw it, we were there for a field trip!"

Otto nodded, "Yup! It's gonna be awesome!"

"I'm especially looking forward for that fluffy sugary sweet stuff!" said Antauri.

Gibson corrected him, "It's called cotton candy, and I believe is the popcorn that should be most looking forward snack!"

Nova looked confused and interrupted Gibson, "What are you guys talking about? What are the _Events_?"

Sprx went next to her and put his arm around her, "The _events_…are nothing more then the coolest part of our school system!"

"What do you mean?" asked Nova.

"It means…" said Gibson, "…that the students are allowed to let their inner animal out. The school makes these events that will test our animal trait and help us know how to control it."

"Wait a minute! How am I suppose to use _my_ animal trait!" said Nova, she told the group that she doesn't have any animal inside her what-so-ever when she finally joined them, which they didn't seem to mind at all.

Jinmay waved Sprx away from Nova and sat down beside her.

"I got an idea that would help you out during the events! Since most of them will be in their animal form, here's something that'll be perfect!"

She opened her backpack and pulled out something that appears to be a pink tail and a headband with round pink ears.

"What's that?" asked Nova, pointing at the object in her friends hands.

Jinmay grabbed Nova's arm, "Come! So we can see how it looks like with the other clothes I've gotcha!"

"Wha-"

Nova didn't had time to finish her sentence before Jinmay dragged her to the nearest girl restroom.

Somewhere in the Dean's Office

A young girl with slick hair was sitting in the dean's chair, spinning around and talking to her closest friend, "Finally! The events are already here and now we can put my plan into action!"

"Rosie, how the hell is this plan going to be a success? The last time you try killing someone, she escaped at the last minute." Valina said, while leaning against the wall, "How are you sure this one is going to be any better?"

Rosie glared at Valina, "You always have to ruin my fun, don't you?"

The grey skinned girl shrugged, "I believe my ideas are always better then yours!"

"Now girls, your pathetic fighting should stop and get yourselves to the auditorium before the official announcements begin." A voice said, coming from the doorway.

"Oh come on, Mandarin! It's like you don't want us to be here." Rosie teased.

Mandarin, sixteen, was wearing an orange shirt with a patch of a skull on his chest and wore black pants and orange with black sneakers.

The orange hair kid said, "Whatever, just hurry up before Mr. S.K. comes in."

"Speaking of which, isn't Mr. S.K suppose to do the announcements? Wasn't he the principal last year?" asked Rosie.

Mandarin sighed, "He was the schools principal but he reassigned his spot to Mr. Carrington last year when school was getting ready for summer and became a dean, I asked him one day about it and he said that he's pathetic humane side didn't wanted the animal in him to control the school."  
Valina nodded, "Now since he reassigned, Mr. Carrington won't let him get his spot back because he sense that Mr. _'Alchemist'_ isn't the same anymore."

"That was his name before he changed it when this year started." Mandarin explained to Rosie.

The young girl nodded, "Well at least, after these events, we will restore Mr. S.K. to his original power! His idea is going to go successfully just like my plan!"

"See, Nova! It looks great on you!" said Jinmay, inside the girl's restroom.

Nova looked in the mirror and frown, "Do you really think they're going to fall for the ears and the tail?"

The girl with the pink pigtails nodded, "Of course! I even brushed you hair so that the headband will be invisible and your tail in tied around you like a belt so someone will have to lift up your shirt a little to actually tell it's fake!" explain Jinmay.

Nova sighed, "But I don't really think it was necessary to give me this outfit, I could have hidden those animal disguise under my ordinary clothes. I really preferably don't like skirts very much…"

The outfit that Nova was talking about was a yellow short sleeves jacket with pink streaks going down on each sleeve from the neck, a white shirt and yellow fingerless gloves with pink streaks so they match with the jacket and a yellow skirt with a black edge around it. On the jacket and the shirt, there was a patch that had a monkey with an antenna on it, just like the one where she first met Gibson.

Jinmay smiled, "Well…we were going to tell you sooner but the events were coming up so we got distracted."

"Distracted? From what?" asked Nova.

Her friend went in the stall and grabbed Nova's backpack and started pushing her out of the restroom, "You'll see!"

Nova went from confused to panicking, "Wait! We're going outside! I can't go out! I'm wearing a skirt! Let me change into my jeans at least!"

Even though Nova was struggling against Jinmay to go back inside, it was no use…they saw her.

"Surprise!" said similar voices.

The young disguised monkey girl looked around and her jaw dropped. She was surrounded by her friends that has been with her for the pass couple of days and this was the first time she actually seen them with their animal traits!

Everybody had almost the same ears and tail like Nova but they had different colors. Chiro had black ears with black tail, Antauri was the same as Chiro, Sprx was red, Gibson was blue and Otto was green.

"You guys put the same disguises I'm wearing to surprise me!" exclaimed Nova.

She reached over Sprx's ear and pulled it.

"Ow!" said Sprx, "Stop pulling! They're not fake ears!"

Nova jerked her hand away, "They're not?"

"Nope! We're all really do have monkey traits! Yours is the fake." said Otto.  
Nova looked at Jinmay, "Where are your ears and tail?"

Jinmay smiled, she placed both her hands on her ears and after a moment she moved them away; revealing two pink monkey ears and a pink tail crept out behind her.

"Tada! Mine's are pink too! So you don't have to worry about standing out!" she said, waving her tail left to right.

Nova looks at the team once more, seeing that she was in her 'might be very convincing' disguise, while the real thing is in front of her.

"Um…okay…I have a question…um won't they notice that the tail isn't moving like yours are?"

Gibson spoke up, "Thanks for reminding us, Nova! Otto! Hand her the Tail Sensor!"

Otto nodded, "Gibson and me made it! He came up with it and I just built it! It works great!" He walked over Nova and place what looked like a small metal tube thing and place it on her tail.

"How is this going to work?" asked the yellow hair girl, eyeing the object suspiciously.

"This mechanism will sense whenever you feel like you want to more the tail. Basically it senses your tailbone and moves." Gibson explained.

"Really?" Nova asked, she turned around to see her tail and a few seconds later, it twitched, "Wow! You both are good at tech stuff!"

"Also!" Chiro said, "We gave you the outfit because we want you to be part of our group!"

Nova eyes widen, "What? You want me to be part of the group officially!"

"Why not?" said Sprx, putting his arm around Nova, "I wouldn't mind seeing you in a skirt everyday." He smiled.

This little comment caused Nova to get mad and use her tail to whack the back of Sprx's head.

"Ah!" Sprx said, before his face landed flat on the floor, "Ouch! That hurts!" He got up and started rubbing the back of his head where Nova hit him.

"I'll probably get use to this!" said Nova, waving her tail back and forth.

"_All students please report to the auditorium for the announcement of the events! All students please report to the auditorium for the announcement of the events! All students-"_

"Well, let's get going!" said Chiro, taking the lead. The rest of the boys followed, not bothering to hide their animal trait.

"Wait! Aren't we suppose to hide the ears and the tail?" Nova asked, following her friends.

Jinmay shook her head no, "Na uh! Since the events are starting, everybody can show their animal trait!"

"Well, I guess I'll have to meet you guys later! I'm going back to change in my jeans." Nova was about to walk away but Jinmay grabbed her arm and started dragging her away from the restrooms, "We don't have time, Nova! The auditorium is going to be full by the time you find us! We better go now!"

"But I'm still in a skirt!"

Inside the auditorium, it was crowded, there were a lot of students and many of them were howling and yelling out the noises their groups are.

Nova and her group sat down in the middle of the rows of seats and everybody was either sitting down quietly or standing on their seats making animal noises.

"Ahhooo! Ahhooo!" howled a couple of kids in the back, wearing different colors of gray, brown, and black; one of the kids with black hair that was covering a bit of eyes and waving his wolf tail, shouted, "We're gonna win this year! GO Wolves! Ahhooo!"

"Rawr! No! We're going to win!" yelled a boy from the front of the room; his sweater had stripes over it and he had cat like ears on his head that were white with stripes, "Rawr! Tigers will win!"

All of a sudden, Chiro, Sprx, and Otto jumped on their seats and joined the yelling, making monkey noises, "Oooawaw! Oooawaw! We're gonna win this year! Go monkeys go!"

Soon after a couple of minutes, a man with slick black hair wearing a black suit came walking on stage. Everybody was busy shouting; they paid no attention to him.

"Ahem…May I have you attention please?" said the man into the microphone.

Everybody heard at this point and quieted down.

"Thank you! Now I'm Mr. Carrington, the principal at Shuggazoom Animal High School and these announcements are for the upcoming events that are in for this week!"

There were cheers coming from around the room, showing that everyone was excited.

"Now in order to compete in these events, you must be in your animal group! There could be groups of one type of animal or mixed. Also you must wear you P.E. clothes to some of the events. The events will be held in the track field and those who would participate will be allowed in the bleachers. And now, here's the cheerleading squad with our school song!"

Mr. Carrington got off the stage and then these girls wearing purple shirt with skirt but they were outlined with black, shoes were white and their pompoms were black.

"Hit it girls!" shouted the main cheerleader.

"_S- A- H- S!_

_We are the best!_

_You will see_

_Then believe_

_It'll be stuck_

_In your memory!_

_Animals are all around us!_

_But try not to cuss!_

_We're not pretty normal, _

_But we guess that's the moral!_

_Everyday, come and play!_

_We don't bite anyway!_

_Come and see_

_You'll be pleased!_

_It's not really different!_

_Just try not to be absent! _

_S- A- H- S!_

_We are the best!_

_You will see_

_Then believe_

_It'll be stuck_

_In your memory!_

_We have tails! _

_And we have wings!_

_You might bail,_

_And go screaming!_

_We have claws!_

_And we have fangs!_

_Just give applause_

_For our singing!_

_We're almost done!_

_NOW SING ALONG!_

_S- A- H- S!_

_We are the best!_

_You will see_

_Then believe_

_It'll be stuck_

_In your memory!"_

The cheerleaders bowed before exiting the stage. Everyone was clapping for them and Nova said to Jinmay, "That's some weird song…"

"Yeah but it's our school song! I like it!"

The principal came back on stage, clapping, and said, "Wonderful! That was great! Now everyone! Before I send you all off to the track field, I want everyone to play fair! I don't want to catch any of you breaking the rules! The events will be different for the next few days! We may have more than one event on the same day but we'll see throughout the whole week! Those who will participate go to your lockers and change, while those of you who aren't joining in, go to the bleachers or walk around school. All right then? LET THE EVENTS BEGIN!"

* * *

Cerena: Hmm…a story without us! I feel so left out!

Giselle: Oh well…at least we can play with the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: (whispers) help me!

Cerena: Speaking of which! Who do you look like?

Giselle: Yeah! All this time, we been talking to you somehow and we don't know how you look like!

Disclaimer: My identity shall not be reveal by you two!

Twins: Aww!

Me: Muwahahahah! I'm so bored and evil! And terrified… of the angry mob outside my window because I updated this story so late! (sweat drop) FORGIVE ME! As some of you might know…or not…Mr. Carrington is Mr. Shuggazoom before he got all….old and stuff. Since Mr. Alchemist is getting to be the bad guy, he'll be the dean…Who's the vice principal? I don't know yet…Still thinking either Slingshot (human form) or Oliana! (sigh) I have a sticky note pad near me in order to remember some of these stuff that I wrote down…too much stick notes…all over…MY DESK! ARG! Oh and also…should Nova wear that cute yellow skirt with the black hem or go back to wearing jeans? Another thing is when you hear the cheerleading song, try this rhythm along with the song: Clap, Snap, Clap, Snap, Clap, Snap! I try my best for it to rhyme! I just hope you enjoy this chapter!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**Me**: (creeks door open) Guess who~?

**Cerena**: Oh no…

**Giselle**: It's…

**Me**: Muwhahahahahahah!

**Disclaimer**: (somewhere off chilling by a poolside and removed sunglasses) I just suddenly had a bad feeling about something…

**Me**: I'm back! Don't you all miss me!?

**Cerena**: Nope.

**Giselle**: Not really.

**Me**: What!? How cruel!

**Cerena/Giselle**: Us! Cruel!?

**Cerena**: You left us for months! No…scratch that! For almost a year or so!

**Giselle**: Without letting us know what happened to the story!

**Me**: I know! I'm sorry! I'm very very very VERY sorry! I have gotten a huge writer's block, a case of laziness, a completely filled agenda, and am slowly getting a life… sigh…Anyways! For all of you readers to forgive me, this year I'm making (hopefully) a full comeback! And I'm going to try to complete this story once and for all!

**Cerena/Giselle**: Hooray!

**Me**: Before I forget…Disclaimer!

**Disclaimer**: My days of no longer working for this evil girl was to good to be true…sigh…how did it go again? Oh yeah! Cartoongirl42 doesn't own SRMTHFG! Only the plot, OCs and these monkeys who are hugging me too tight…Let go!

**Cerena/Giselle**: But we miss you!

**Disclaimer**: (grumble) Uh…I…um…miss you…guys…too…NOW LET ME GO!

**Me**: (watching disclaimer struggle under twins grip) Aw~! I miss this part of this story! NOW TO (FINALLY) THE STORY!

Chapter 4:

A group of seven kids walked out of the auditorium and there were many students who were also getting out as well. Everybody was screaming and shouting, but not as much as Sprx, Otto, and Chiro.

"Woo! We're gonna beat the snot outta everybody in the Events!" yelled Sprx.

Otto was beside him shouting toward the sky, causing his green hair to go back, screaming out monkey noises.

"The monkey group is going to win this year! I just know it!" declared Chiro.

"Chiro, don't count your chickens before they hatch." advised Antauri.

Otto looks confusingly at his friend, "Chiro doesn't have any chickens Antuari."

The blue haired boy next to him slapped his forehead with his palm, "It's an expression Otto."

"Oh! Okay Gibson!"

Nova smiled at her friends and soon realized something that made her stop at her tracks.

"Hey guys!"  
Everybody stopped and turned to Nova.

"Do any of you know what's going to be the first Event today?"

Everybody stared at her and then back to each other.

"She's right!" said Gibson, "We have absolutely no idea what's going to be the first Event and if one of us goes and checks it out, he might not make it back in time for the sign up, and the group won't be allowed to participate without all members in it!"

"Calmed down, Gibson." Stepped in Jinmay, "It's okay you guys! We don't have to worry! I heard the announcement from my homeroom teacher! She said that each Event will be announced through the intercom fifteen minutes before it starts so that those who want to join or see it has time to arrive to the track field."

Everybody nodded.

"Great Jinmay!" said Chiro.

"Yeah! Thanks for telling us! I thought Gibson would know since he's the brain of the group but I guess I was wrong!" joked Sprx.

Gibson looked away and retorted, "Well it's not my fault that I was very well absorbed in a book during the time the announcements were going on! It's the only time I'm able to catch up to any reading without having work to interfere!"

Sprx rolled his eyes, "Humph! You were just probably rereading a chemistry book or something!"

"Actually, I'm re-re-reading the books of Evolution. For example, did you know that humans actually evolve for monkeys? Quite interesting I might say!" Gibson corrected his brother.

"Pfft whatever."

Chiro ignored the brothers' conversation and said, "Alright team! We'll change and meet up back at the bleachers!"

"Yeah!" cheered the group.

The teens started heading for their separate lockers, Nova was about to turn around to leave when she noticed Sprx staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

Sprx smiled and leaned close to her ear and whispered, "I'm sure gonna miss you in that skirt!"

Nova eyes widened and suddenly felt warm around her cheeks. She raised her tail and smacked him in the back of his head.

"Ow!" said the red hair boy before rubbing his injured spot, "Hey! Most girls would giggle and take that as a compliment!"

Nova smirked, "I'm not like most girls, you perv." She said before walking away.

"You sure aren't." Sprx said, staring after her.

Somewhere above the second floor

"Hmm… so he's also falling for the new shiny toy huh?" said a girl, looking through the window, watching a young boy with red hair dusting himself off and running towards the boys' locker room. A girl next to her replied, "Rosie, I don't get what you see in that guy! He clearly wants that stupid girl, just let her have him!"

Rosie punched the wall with her fist and glared at her friend, "No Valina! Sprx will be mine and he will join our group! One way or another! He will be mine along with all the power and control of this school! She can't have him! This time I will get what I want and nothing will stop me!"

Valina rolled her eyes at her, "Please Rosie! Just listen to yourself! You're sounding very cliché!"

She started walking down the hall, "Well…are you coming?"

The girl with slick black hair raised her eyebrow in confusion, "Where are we going?"

"To the Events of course!" said the grey skin colored friend, "We're going to ask Mandarin if he can help us persuade that little red monkey to join us! Along with your help, he'll be with us in no time. Just as you wanted!" Rosie smiled and said, "Perfect!" And together, the girls went to the dean's office.

In the girls' locker room

"Hey Nova?" asked Jinmay, putting on her purple gym shirt, "How come you don't like wearing skirts?" Nova glared and replied, "Well, I guess you can say I'm not use to them very much since my dad always wanted me to go out for sports and karate and boy stuff like that. And ya know… those things aren't for wearing skirts." She rolled her eyes, "And cute girly things are not really for me."

Jimay tilted her head to the side, with a sly smile on her face, "Really? Then how come I saw you at the supermarket the other day using one of the claw machines to get a stuff kitty?" Nova face flushed red, laughing nervously, "Hahahaha… Oh that! Um…I was just getting it for my…uh…sister! Yeah! My sister! She loves those things!" she shook her head and went on to tying her shoes. "Liar! You don't have a sister! You even told me!" laughed Jimay, "Besides, it's good to be girly once in a while! Plus I think someone is crushing on you!" Nova eyes widen and her heart skipped a beat, "Um really? Who is it?" Jimay smiled, "Who do you think?" Nova suddenly had a glimpse of Sprx in her mind and shook her head, "Nope! You're just imagining things Jimay!" She started putting things in her locker, "Falling in love is another girly thing that I'm not going to do!" The pink hair girl was in mid-ponytail tie when a face of surprise came over her, "But Nova! There's nothing to be ashamed of! It's actually nice! You see Chiro and I are

together and it doesn't seem girly for him!" Nova sighed and said, "I just think that falling in love could be a weakness for me." Before Jimay could say anymore, she left.

In the boys' locker room

The boys were laughing hysterically in the locker room. "We'll see who wins this year's Events!" shouted Chiro, "I wanna see the look on their faces when they see that we have shiny medals to prove we're the best group of the whole school!" Otto and Sprx cheered, "YEAH!"

Antauri just rolled his eyes and turned to his blue haired friend, "So what's going to be our strategy for this year's competition, Gibson?"

Gibson narrowed his eyes, "Hmmm… Since we have three new members in the group, our strategies have to be changed a bit." With his fingers, he counted off the specialties of each member, "Otto could join the Running Event like last year." Otto pouted his lips, "Aw! But I don't wanna run! Don't you remember I sprain my ankle during the summer while we were playing soccer?"

"I told you to watch out for that hole in the ground, didn't I?" said Sprx, "It's your own damn fault!"

"But I was about to make a winning goal!" smiled Otto.

Gibson signed, "So who's going to compete for the Running Event then?"

Chiro responded, "Maybe me and Jimay could do that one! We're pretty fast on the track during P.E.!"

The blue hair boy nodded and pushed back his glassed, "Alright then! So who's going to participate in the Agility Event?"

Everyone stared at Antauri. He raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"Come on, Antauri!" nudged his friend with his elbow, "We know you for a long time and we all think you have eyes on the back of that head of yours!"

Otto laughed, "Yeah Antauri! Don't you know how hard it is to sneak up on you! You know who it is without even having to see who it is!"

Antauri just smiled and said, "If you all insist then I shall do my best."

Gibson nodded and said, "Okay! I'll take the Swimming Event since Sprx is scared of water…"

His younger brother glared at him, "Shut it Gibson!"

After glaring back he continued, "And we need to think of someone to participate for the Flying event! I know Sprx is good a flyer, however, remember last year? We almost got kicked out because he didn't have any bird traits and literally brought one of our dad's airplanes on campus and was loosing control of it!"

Sprx scoffed, "Well how else was I suppose to fly? You can't expect me to sprout wings and go tweet tweet like a bird!"

"But you do sprout a tail and scream like a monkey!" said Otto.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"I guess we'll have to skip the Flying Event this year." Chiro sighed.

DING DONG DING

"Everyone please make your way to the field! Everyone please make your way to the field! The Events are about to begin!" announced the intercom.

"Ah! Hurry up guy!" said Chiro.

Outside at the field

"Where are they?" asked Jinmay, looking through the crowd with worry. "Its okay, Jinmay!" said Nova, "They're just running a bit late, no biggie."

Suddenly Stacy passed by giggling, behind her, a boy with bright orange hair and stripes all over his orange shirt was chasing her, and behind him was David shouting, "Mark! Put your hands on her and I'll mess you up!"

"Um… it's something up with them?" asked Nova, looking confusingly at the trio that passed.

Jimay started giggling, "Oh Nova! You're so clueless when it comes to love!"

Nova's cheeks turned red with embarrassment, "No I am not!" She fumed, "Its just too freaking girly that all!"

The girl with pink pigtails rolled her eyes, "Sure sure! Whatever you say!" but continued to laugh.

"Hey guys!" yelled a familiar voice.

The girls turned around and saw Chiro and the guys making there way through the crowd towards them.

"Chiro!" squealed Jimay as she ran and hugged her boyfriend, "What took you so long?

The boy hugs his girl back, "Well we were deciding if we should join the Flying Event this year and we decided not to."

"What? Why not?" asked Nova

"Because we don't have anyone who could do this Event and its already late to join anyway." Said Sprx disappointingly.

"Not if you use this!" Said Otto, pulling something behind his shirt. It was a grey mechanical contraption that looks awfully like a backpack only round like a cylinder.

"What is that?" everyone asked.  
"It's a jetpack!" the boy with goggles on his head (yup he still wears them everywhere).

"A Jetpack!" scoffed Gibson.

"Yup! Here Sprx! You could use it first since you love to fly so much!" said Otto, handing it to his buddy and helping it put it on.

"Otto…this is awesome! Thanks! I'll try to see if I could still get a spot with this in!" he ran waving, "Wish me luck!"

The group cheered for their fellow companion before heading off to find seats at the bleachers.

"Otto?" asked Gibson, "How did you obtain a jetpack out of nowhere?"

"Ah! I been working on it for weeks after I remembered what happened last year so I decided to build one that wouldn't cause so much damaged when it crash! After I finished making it a week ago I left in my backpack until the Event cames by so I wouldn't forget to show it to you guys!"

"Then why do you barley show it to us just now?" asked Nova

Otto rubbed the back of his head and blushed, "I sorta forget!"

Everyone fell back in dismay.

"Oh and I sorta forgot to mention something else…" said the green hair boy.

"What it is?" questioned Chiro.

"I still haven't tested the jetpack yet so Sprx is actually the first to try it out!"

Everyone looked wide eyed at their mechanic and yelled at the same time,

"WHAT!?"

The Event

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE CAN JOIN WITH THAT THING STRAPPED ON HIS BACK!? HE DOESN'T HAVE EVEN THE TRAIT TO BE IN THIS EVENT!" screamed a teacher to the main coordinator while pointing to Sprx as if he were an alien.

"It's a jetpack! Not metal scrap!" Sprx rolled his eyes.

"Now now Mr. Jones!" said the coordinator, "As the student handbook rule imply for the Events, it states that students are able to participate at any of the Events if they so desire as long as they have a group together and are able to acquire to do what the Event is asking for."

Mr. Jones glared at his coordinator, "But he isn't able to fly! He has to use a piece of metal junk to do what this Event is asking for! He must be breaking a rule or something according to the handbook! Check again Mr. Russel!"

Mr. Russel sighed, "Every well!" He skimmed through the book and closed it, "Nope! Nada! Zilch!"

The teacher cursed under his breath and walk off with steam escaping his ears.

"Thanks Mr. Russel! He wouldn't have let me in if you weren't around." said Sprx.

"Don't mind him! He was just concerned about what happened with that plane of yours and thinks it'll happen again! But I really am interested how things will turn out in this year's Event with that jetpack of yours!"

"Let me get to the starting line and I'll show you how it works!" said Sprx

"It's a deal!" said the coordinator, stepping aside to let his student pass.

"Hello everyone!" started the announcer, "isn't this a great day to fly?"

Everyone in the bleachers roared with excitement.

"Yeah! I know right? Now in that first lane we have Dale with the Nightingale trait!"

There was a tall boy with light brown hair and a blue cap on, he turned to crowd and waved with a big smile.

"Second we have Esmeralda with a Magpie trait!"

A girl with pale skin and long pretty black hair bowed to the crowd.

"Next two are Christopher with the Hummingbird trait and Chester with the Eagle trait!"

A small dark skin boy smiled to the crowd and next lane a boy with brown spiky hair just turned to the crowd and went back on focusing on his lane.

"And our last minute competitor is Sprx with the monkey trait!"

Sprx waved to the crowd with both arms in the air (and waved them like he just don't care) with a huge smile on his face.

Everyone was clapping and others were just looking at each other with confused expressions.

"ALRIGHT! Everyone get in position!"

The crowd went silent and the competitors were getting themselves ready.

Most of the competitors sprout out their wings from their back and there were a variety of colors.

Last one was Chester. He looked at Sprx and said, "You're pathetic, you know that?"

"What?" glared Sprx.

"You heard me! This race is only supposed to be for flying traits, not a stupid monkey like you!"

And with that said, Chester sprouted his own pair of wings.

Sprx just ignored him and looked at his pack,

"How did Otto said how it works again?"

There he pushed a button and two arm handles came out, each arm with a button at his hand.

"Alright! We're getting somewhere!"

"Get Ready…"

The competitors were leaning forward.

"Get set…"  
The crowd held in their breath.

"GO!"

BANG!  
Immediately the competitors jumped in the air and flew off. Sprx pushed the button and the jetpack carried him up one opponent and closing surpassing the other one.

"This thing flies fantastic! I feel like in actually a bird!"

"Pfft as if!" said a voice next to him.

Sprx turned to see Chester along side him, with giant dark wings flapping on him back.

"You're nothing but a monkey and in order to feel like a bird, you have to have wings!"

Sprx smirked, "I only need one of these.." pointing at his jetpack, "so I can beat your birdbrain butt!"

Chester just glared and flew on.

Sprx was flying passed the Magpie and was heading right behind the Eagle and the Hummingbird.  
Chester was trying to get passed through but every time he goes left to right, the Hummingbird boy wouldn't let him through.

"Move it shorty!" Chester growled, "Its my place for the taking!"

Christopher turned and stuck his tongue out and flew faster more ahead.

"Why you…" glared the Eagle.

Sprx passed by Chester laughing, "Later birdbrain!"

Chester face darkened and was now flying side by side with Sprx, the finish line taunting them as it came to their view.

"Get out of here you stupid monkey!" yelled Chester and he flew in and shoved Sprx close to the edge of the track.

"There no shoving jerk!" said Sprx, shoving himself back in place.

"Ooh yeah…"smiled Chester evilly, "Is this allowed?"

He jabbed his elbow into Sprx's rib, making the red hair boy wince in pain.

Chester started laughing, "Moron! I'm going to win this one way or another."

Sprx's face struck with determination and he pushed on of the buttons, hoping that is was what he was thinking it would be, and his jetpack kicked in with power boost and sped off, leaving Chester behind.

Sprx was behind Christopher and trying to pass by him, the finishing line straight ahead.

"Come on! Come on!" he said under his breathe, "Almost there!"

He was getting to the side of the Hummingbird when suddenly something landed on his back.

"What the hell?" said Sprx and turned around and saw Chester on his back.

"Hello monkey boy!" smiled the Eagle.

"Get off me!" yelled Sprx trying to shake the boy off his back.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily! I'm going to win no matter what!" said Chester, raising his hand and suddenly his nails went from normal looking to long and pointy talons.

Sprx eyes widen with fear as starting coming down at his neck, getting ready to push the power boost button.

But then a shove came from his right and saw it was Christopher.

"Get off him!" he said, "You're going against the rules!"

Chester smiled, "You want me to play fair?" he lifted his talons, "Fine… AFTER HE GOES DOWN!"

And with that, Chester slashed the back of the jetpack with much force that the gas came out and flew off, leaving Sprx falling.

"Ahhhhh!" yelled Sprx with his eyes closed, waiting to feel the impact of the ground but it never came.

He opened his eyes and saw the Christopher on top of him, carrying him by the arms.

"Why you helped me?" asked Sprx

"Because breaking some bones isn't my idea of fun!" smiled Christopher.

Sprx nodded, "Thank…sorry for making lose your place as winner."

Christopher shook his head, "No problem! I rather help someone and lost my place than winning with knowing that I could have done something if you got hurt!"

They arrived at the finish line and everyone cheered for Chester.

"Yeah! I'm the best! Woo!" he yelled as he put on the medal.

Sprx and Christopher landed on the floor when a coordinator came and had two medals in his hand, "Boys…I'm sorry but we only have one medal for second place and you two came in at the same time…"

Sprx smiled, "Let Christopher have it!"

The Hummingbird boy looked up at him in disbelief, "Are you serious?"

"Sure I am!" said Sprx, "If it weren't for you, I would be making my way to the hospital!"

The coordinator smile and place the medal on the Hummingbird, "Second place, Christopher!"

His group came along and cheered him on; they were the most enthusiastic ones as they praised their companion.

Sprx smiled as the coordinator gave him his medal and shouted, "Third place, Sprx!"

He turned around and saw the gang making their way towards him.  
"Sprx!" said Nova, "You alright?"

"Yeah we saw what happened out there?" said Chiro.

"Yeah I'm fine! I don't mind being in Third Place!" Sprx said happily.

"Sprx, may I see the jetpack?" said Otto.

"Sure!" the red hair boy said, handing the pack to his friend.

"Oh that good!" said Otto, "You only pushed the right button once."

"What?" asked "Wha-"

"Well if you pushed the left button, it would have explode and if you pushed the right twice, it would have exploded too!" smiled Otto

Sprx grabbed his friend collar, "Are you trying to kill me?" he shouted.

Nova and Gibson pulled Sprx off from Otto.

"NO!" Otto replied, "If just that I hadn't had time to test it myself and forgot to tell you about it."

"That's information you're not suppose to forget!" growled Sprx but he just let it go, "So! Lets eat lunch!"  
So everyone started head to the cafeteria.

Back at the Grand Circle

A man in a suit walked toward the first place winner and said, "Hello Chester."

Chester turned around and gulped, "Hello Mr. S.K."

The man smiled,"I saw how the race went and had my eyes on you since."

Chester looked uneasy and looked down, "I just wanted to win…am...am I in trouble?"

"In trouble?" said Mr. S.K., raising his eyebrow that connect to a scar that travels across his forehead, "No no my boy! I want to congratulate you!"

"What?" shouted Chester in disbelief.

"Yes, you're skills are impressive and useful for my group! Come and join me!" Mr. S.K. said, putting his palm out where a skull patch was.

"I don't know..." said Chester.

"You want to keep winning don't you?" asked the dean.

Chester looked at the dean and then back at the patch.

The boy smiled, "Yes sir." And he took the patch.

"Good." said Mr. S.K.

Me: PHEW! I finally finished this chapter! I try to make it as much detailed and long as possible so you guys will have to take you time to enjoy it! UGH! I basically given up on this story because I get distracted so easily but in reality I type up almost ten pages in two hours or so! Hope you guys are still out there reading this! Please love me again! I'll try my best not to disappoint you all! And Please Review! Reviews make me happy and give me motivation! Love Cartoongirl42


End file.
